No Pulse
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: I hope you all saw the new episode and if you had, you saw the ending.  What if the ending was different, what if someone acually died?  New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the new episode. They showed so much of Robin! It's great that they survived but what if he didn't?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Artemis," demanded Aqualad, "Go check on Robin since Megan is okay."<p>

Artemis crawled over to Robin with care and looked at his face with nervousness and carefully put both her hands on his neck to check for his pulse. Nothing. She looked behind her and noticed that everybody else had noticed her face.

"He doesn't have a pulse, does he?" stated Kid Flash in shock. Artemis looked down at him and slowly shook her head, "He's too cold and has no pulse." "He's gone" those words shook the entire team hard, they had lost their first teammate and even worse the youngest.

"Children, are you okay," asked Red Tornado as it slowly whirling in, "I couldn't get in contact with you." "Of course, we're not okay." shouted Artemis, "Thanks to no backup, Robin's gone!"

Red Tornado noticed the two other red machines and walked over to them, "What are these?" "There are what killed Robin and destroyed the mountain," answered Superboy. Red Tornado walked over to the woman one and bent down next to her. He lifted a finger over hers and a red spark appeared

**BOOM!**

"Artemis," she heard a voice whisper, "Are you okay?" Artemis opened her eyes to see Superman standing over her with a worried expression. She slowly nodded and then suddenly remembered something. She jumped up and looked around and saw it. Batman was kneeled over a very small body and was shaking. A couple other league members were trying to hold back their own tears.

Soon, all the young justice members were freed and they also gathered around the small birds body with grief written across their faces.

Goodbye Robin.

* * *

><p>Please Review and I need to know should I do another chapter for these story?<p>

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter is going to be Robin's POV of dieing. Kinda of depressing but...oh well.**

* * *

><p>Coldness and darkness overwelmed me when the two red machines found me. I heard voices screaming my name in the distance but I couldn't answer back. Soon, I felt myself surrendering to the darkness, I tried to fight it but I was too weak. Then a thought went through my head, "I'M ROBIN, I'M NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF WATER!" and with that, I tried harder to stay consicous.<p>

I saw the whole team staring at me with terrified faces except there was one missing, Artemis! Where was she, I hope she didn't desert her team because she was scared. Hopefully, she'll pull together and finish up my last project.

Soon, I noticed it was getting harder and harder to hold my breath. I tried to count to hundred in different languages to keep me from thinking about that but I couldn't.

In just two minutes, I was about to run out of air. I wish Artemis hadn't lost my breathing tube in the tunnels. I wouldn't never admit this to anyone but I'm starting to get scared. Its gnawing on my insides like a dog with a bone telling me that I might not make it.

When I was about to close my eyes and say goodbye to this world, I saw Artemis burst in with one more arrow. "Good," I thought, "Everyone is going to be saved" and then my eyes closed. Right after I closed them, I opened them to lightness.

I looked wildly around me, I couldn't be dead I had so much time left in my life. Two figures were slowly walking towards me and I had a feeling who they were. "Hello, son" said my long-lost parents.

"Am I dead." I whispered with growing dread for their answer. My parents looked at me with sad smiles, "We're sorry son, the water was too much for you."

With those words, I fell down to my knees and started my first real cry since my parents died. How could I be dead, I thought I was Robin for goodness sake, I can't die! I looked up at my parent and noticed how they had looks of understanding in their eyes. I stood up slowly and asked, "How did you get through this?"

"We had each other and now you will also have us to help you through this difficult moment," answered my mom. I slowly nodded my head accepting my death and slowly joined them walking to my next stage of life.

In the distance, I heard someone screaming my name, "ROBIN!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review. I think for my next story, I'm going to write something for Big Time Rush.<p> 


End file.
